Reason
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Baiklah, baiklah ! Kau benar-benar kangen dengan kasurmu yang empuk, ya, Ea? Apa punggungku terlalu keras untuk menjadi kasur sementaramu?"/"…bodoh."/"Uh-huh. Aku juga sayang Ea, kok."-shonen ai, fic pertama di fandom ini. RnR, please?


Malam itu, purnama sedang bersinar terang. Semua tertidur lelap—beberapa bahkan tertidur sangat lelap. Zehel bisa dijadikan contoh nyata untuk hal itu; ia tanpa sadar sudah mengacaukan tempat tidurnya seperti pemain bola salah lapangan.

Itu, sampai negara api menye—salah. Maksudnya sampai jeritan serang wanita terdengar keras hingga membangunkan _Ghost_ lainnya yang tengah beristirahat dengan tenang (beberapa tidak) di kamar masing-masing.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Reason**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Romance

**Rate:** T, _for safe_~

**Warning:** _Fujoshi_!Profe, _shonen ai_, _oneshot_ abstrak, kemungkinan OOC, dan _timeline_ sebelum Raggs War dimulai. Fic pertama di _fandom_ ini, mohon bantuannya! :D

**Disclaimer:** 07 Ghost Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

**Oo—O—oO**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang terburu-buru dan teriakan Relikt ("Ada apa, Profe?! Apakah Zehel melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada—UKH!" hanya untuk di'jitak' oleh sabit yang bersangkutan). Begitu tangan Fest membuka pintu kamar bercat coklat itu, terlihat sosok Profe yang…

"…kalau boleh tanya, sedang apa kau di pojokan sana, Profe?" tanya Ea dengan bulir keringat menggantung di dahinya. Wanita berambut panjang berombak itu langsung berjingkat kaget. Entah berdasarkan alasan apa, ia langsung menendang _Ghost_ termuda—di ruangan itu sekarang—keluar dari kamarnya dan mendarat entah dimana tanpa peduli pada tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan ke arahnya oleh 3 _Ghost_ yang tersisa di sana. "Uhm, Profe? Kalau kau tidak ingin kami ada di sini, kami akan keluar se—"

Ucapan Fest barusan langsung direspon dengan gerakan mengunci pintu kamar oleh satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana. Tawa ala Mak Lampir yang terdengar entah dari mana (pelan, dan beraura mistik pula) sukses membuat rekan-rekannya—bahkan Zehel—merinding disko di tempat.

"Apakah Landkarte sudah pulang, Relikt?" tanya Profe tiba-tiba sambil membelakangi tiga rekannya. "Eh? Belum. Kalau dia sudah pulang, dia pasti sudah ada di sini, 'kan?" jawab yang bersangkutan sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Lelaki berambut terang itu reflek bersembunyi tanpa sadar di belakang Fest dan Zehel saat tawa Mak Lampir ala Profe makin keras terdengar di ruangan itu.

"P-Profe?"

Jujur saja, firasat Zehel benar-benar berubah tidak enak saat Profe menatap mereka dengan mata ala setan yang berkilat-kilat…

**#**

Setelah ditendang keluar dari kamar satu-satunya _Ghost_ berjenis kelamin perempuan yang ada saat ini, Ea hanya bisa menggerutu pasrah sambil mengelus punggungnya yang sakit. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kamarnya dengan tubuh basah kuyup setelah mendarat di kolam air mancur yang _notabene_ jaraknya sangat jauh dari tujuannya sekarang.

/_Setelah hal ini, nanti apa lagi…?_/

"Ea? Apa itu kau?"

/…_Tuhan. Apapun asal bukan bertemu dengan orang itu—_**please**./

Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Saat Ea menoleh ke sumber suara, sosok Landkarte yang tidak ia lihat sejak beberapa hari—atau minggu?—yang lalu itu sudah berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan mata hijau cerah* yang bersinar bahagia serta senyum lebar di wajah.

Yang, entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat jantung Ea berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aaaah! Ternyata beneran Ea~! Hwaa, harusnya kamu tahu betapa kangennya aku enggak ngelihat kamu sejak sebulan yang lalu~!" teriak sosok yang sebaya dengannya itu sambil memeluk Ea erat dan tertawa riang bak anak kecil yang baru diberi permen oleh orang tuanya. Ea hanya bungkam. Rasa ngantuk membuatnya malas untuk menyela ucapan Landkarte seperti biasanya, sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah saat rekannya itu memutar-mutarnya di udara.

Jujur saja, sampai sekarang Ea masih heran bagaimana Landkarte melakukan hal tersebut—atau lebih tepatnya, darimana tenaga untuk mengangkat tubuhnya yang lumayan berat ini berasal.

"Turunkan aku sekarang, Landkarte."

"Eeeh, tapi—"

"Sekarang, kalau kau tidak mau membuatku pingsan."

Mata Landkarte mengerjap pelan. Ia baru sadar kalau sahabatnya itu basah kuyup dari kepala hingga kaki. "Kamu habis ngapain, Ea? Kenapa sampai basah kuyup begitu?" tanyanya heran sambil menurunkan Ea hingga si empunya mata ungu _amethyst_** itu bisa berdiri sendiri di lantai. "Ditendang Profe dan mendarat tepat di kolam air mancur sana, beberapa saat sebelum kau muncul."

Jawaban yang sukses membuat Landkarte _sweatdropped_.

"Dan kenapa bisa sampai begitu kejadiannya? Memangnya kamu habis ngintip dia pas lagi ganti baju atau—" Landkarte tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena tonjokan telak dari sahabatnya telah sampai terlebih dahulu di pipinya. Dengan bonus aura kelam yang menguar dari balik punggung Ea saat ia berkata bahwa ia bukan Zehel, tentunya.

Melihat hal itu, Landkarte hanya bisa meringis minta maaf sambil mengelus pipinya yang menjadi sasaran tinju Ea yang kesal.

"Lagipula, buat apa aku ngintip Profe kalau sudah ada ka—"

Tangan Ea langsung bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya, sementara mata hijau Landkarte menatap mata _amethyst_ Ea dengan penuh tanda tanya di dalam kepala. "Barusan kamu bilang apa, Ea?" tanyanya dengan senyum heran di wajah dan bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala. Suara batuk-batuk langsung terdengar dari sampingnya, diikuti dengan semburat merah di wajah si empunya _Book of Hades_.

Setelah melihat hal itu, Landkarte baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Sudah berapa hari kamu enggak tidur, Ea?" Mata hijaunya beralih dari wajah Ea yang dipenuhi semburat merah (dan juga lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata, kalau boleh ditambahkan) ke pakaian yang dikenakan rekannya sekarang: jubah hitam dengan syal yang biasa dipakai Ea sehari-hari, dan sekarang sudah pukul dua belas—coret, pukul 2 pagi.

Padahal Ea selalu memakai baju tidur saat ia akan tidur.

Dan ngomong-omong, Ea belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ea, jawab aku—sudah berapa hari kamu enggak keluar dari _Book of Hades_, hmm?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara batuk-batuk dari satu-satunya sosok yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

Begitu LAndkarte menaruh punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Ea, ia merasa kalau telur bisa langsung matang jika dipecahkan di sana saat itu juga—sebelum Ea menepis tangannya dan berjalan cepat ke kamarnya seraya berkata, "Bukan urusanmu!" dengan nada ketus diselingi suara batuk dan bersin.

Landkarte terdiam sejenak.

Hening, hening, hening, dan—

"GAH!" adalah jeritan terkejut yang keluar dari tenggorokan Ea saat Landkarte tiba-tiba menggendongnya di punggung. Ia meronta-ronta, meminta (baca: memerintahkan) Landkarte untuk langsung menurunkannya dan membiarkan ia pergi sendiri ke kamarnya—hanya untuk berujung pada satu hal.

Semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Jangan harap aku akan menurunkanmu sebelum kita sampai di kamarmu, Ea!"

"Tak bisakah kau menggunakan kemampuan teleportasimu saja? Kalau ada yang melihat, bisa-bisa mereka salah sangka—" ucap Ea lemas setelah berteriak selama beberapa saat.

"Jarak minimal yang kutetapkan untuk teleportasiku adalah 100 km—kurang dari itu, berarti buang-buang tenaga. Aku sedang dalam rangka penghematan ini…"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku jalan sendiri!"

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan temanku saat ia sedang dalam masalah?!"

Ea terbungkam. Mata _amethyst_-nya yang sendu kini terbelalak lebar.

"Sekarang, diam saja dan biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke kamar, oke?" tanya Landkarte sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Ea. Suasana menjadi sepi sunyi, hanya suara langkah kakinya yang mengisi kesunyian itu. Begitu sunyi hingga Landkarte khawatir kalau Ea telah pingsan di punggungnya. Baru saja ia akan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Ea ketika sepasang tangan yang panas karena demam melingkar di lehernya, diikuti dengan sesuatu yang agak berat bersandar di bahunya.

Hanya dengan melihat helaian surai hitam yang sedikit menempel di pipinya, Landkarte sudah tahu kalau beban itu adalah kepala Ea.

"Kalau sampai aku jatuh ke tempat yang dingin lagi, jangan harap aku akan bicara denganmu sampai aku sembuh, Landkarte."

Mendengar hal itu, Landkarte tersenyum geli. "Jangan khawatir, Ea~! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari genggamanku, kok! Istirahatlah yang cukup—oh, atau kau mau kubelikan sesuatu untuk mengisi perut? Kutebak kau belum makan sampai kau tercebur tadi."

"…cerewet."

"Ah, ya. Sudah kuduga kau memang belum makan semenjak aku pergi."

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?"

"Untuk orang yang sedang demam, mungkin bubur bisa sedikit melegakan tenggorokan ya?"

"Landkarte…"

"Dan juga teh hangat! Kau suka teh yang kubawa waktu itu, 'kan?"

"…apapun itu, tolong antarkan aku ke kamarku…"

Landkarte tertawa geli sambil melangkah menuju ruangan yang ia tahu pasti di mana letaknya. "Baiklah, baiklah~! Kau benar-benar kangen dengan kasurmu yang empuk, ya, Ea? Apa punggungku terlalu keras untuk menjadi kasur sementaramu?"

"…bodoh."

"Uh-huh. Aku juga sayang Ea, kok."

Sebegitu asyiknya Landkarte berbicara—walaupun agak tidak nyambung dengan omongan Ea, sebenarnya—, ia sampai tidak menyadari betapa merahnya wajah rekannya sekarang.

Bukan karena demam, melainkan karena hal lain yang berhubungan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang layaknya genderang perang saat ini.

Sesuatu yang membuat Profe ber-_fangirling_-ria di belakang mereka sementara tiga _Ghost_ lainnya hanya bisa ber-_sweatdropped_-ria melihat hasil dari ulah wanita itu sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi itu 'penglihatan'mu yang kau maksud tadi, huh?"

Profe hanya mengangguk riang dengan tangan saling menggenggam di depan dagu menanggapi ucapan Zehel. "Sungguh tingkah yang manis, bukan~? Mereka cocok, 'kan? Ya 'kan?" ucapnya sambil sesekali melompat atau berputar layaknya anak gadis yang baru diterima cintanya oleh orang yang ia sukai. Dalam hal ini, seorang penggemar setia yang tengah berbahagia karena akhirnya bisa melihat pasangan yang ia sukai kembali berkumpul setelah satu bulan lamanya berpisah.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ea memang lebih sering berekspresi ketika Landkarte ada, ya…" gumam Fest dengan pose berpikir ala detektif. Profe kembali menganggukkan kepala riang, menyetujui ucapan rekannya barusan. "Ayo kita buat Ea lebih sering berekspresi lagi~! Dan ngomong-omong, sebentar lagi Landkarte ulangtahun 'kan? Relikt, temani aku ke butik besok ya~!"

"Hah? Untuk apa ke butik?"

Kembali, senyuman semanis setan serta tawa Mak Lampir ala Profe muncul setelah Relikt menanyakan hal tersebut—satu hal yang membuat Relikt merutuki mulutnya dalam hati, apalagi setelah mendapat _death glare_ dari Zehel yang ikut merinding di tempat.

"Khufufufufu… Tentu saja untuk memberi hadiah pada Landkarte, **'kan**?"

Fest hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apapun pada Ea setelah niat Profe terlaksana—nanti.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**The End.**

*****&**** **sumber dari 07 Ghost Wiki.

**A/N:** Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, para penghuni fandom 07 _Ghost_! XD Apakah ada yang kurang sreg di pikiran kalian tentang fanfic ini? Apa Ea-nya terlalu OOC? Berantakan tingkat Dewa? Atau hal ganjil lain? Jangan sungkan-sungkan diungkapkan lewat review, yaah! *modus nyari review* *jitaked*

Dan ngomong-omong, kalau ada yang penasaran soal kelanjutan Landkarte & Ea, monggo omakenya dibaca~

**.**

_**~Omake~**_

**.**

"_Nee_, Ea."

Ea, yang sedang setengah duduk-setengah tiduran di kasurnya yang empuk, menatap Landkarte dengan kedua matanya yang sendu. Tanpa berkata-kata pun, ia sudah tahu kalau Landkarte tahu ia sedang bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kamu… benar-benar enggak keluar dari _Book of Hades_ sejak aku pergi?"

Gerakan Ea untuk menyeruput tehnya terhenti. Demi keamanan saja, ia memilih untuk kembali menaruh cangkir putih itu ke atas piring kecil di pangkuannya. "…memang kenapa?"

Melihat senyuman usil di wajah Landkarte, semburat merah muda menggemaskan kembali muncul di wajah Ea tanpa ia sadari. "K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?"

Senyuman usil itu kembali melebar—bermetamorfosis menjadi cengiran, malah. "Pipimu bermasalah, sepertinya."

"M-memangnya salah kalau pipiku begini? Dari jaman baheula juga bentuknya begini mungkin!"

"Bukan soal bentuknya, Ea-_chan_~."

"Tadi kau memanggilku ap—"

Jantung Ea kembali berdegup kencang saat wajah Landkarte mendekati wajahnya dengan senyuman usil terlukis di bibir. "Pipimu kebakaran. Apa perlu kupadamkan apinya?"

"_W-what the_—"

"Kamu enggak keluar semenjak aku pergi…"

/_Gawat—_/

"…karena kamu kesepian?"

/_-bisa-bisa-_/

"Kamu kangen sama aku, Ea?"

Ea benar-benar sudah mati kutu. Lidahnya terasa kaku, jemarinya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mendorong Landkarte agar menjauh seperti biasa.

"Ea~?"

"…apa?" jawab Ea ketus dengan fokus mata tertuju pada cangkir di pangkuannya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup melihat wajah Landkarte yang… yang… yang…

Aaaah! Pokoknya ia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah yang jaraknya kurang dari sejengkal dengan wajahnya itu!

"_Tsukiatte hoshii_***?" tanya Landkarte dengan wajah polos khasnya.

…ini dia pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin Ea jawab.

"_Nee,_ Ea?"

Ketika Ea menganggukkan kepala, Profe—yang tak sengaja lewat dan menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—harus berlari dulu sejauh-jauhnya agar bisa berteriak keras layaknya pelarian Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena bahagia setelah melihat momen yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu itu.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat dengan ketidakjelasannya.**

**[Tambahan note: *****_Tsukiatte hoshii?_ = _Will you go out with me?_ = Jadian yuk? *evil laugh***]**


End file.
